Vehicle electric power steering systems generally utilize an electric motor to provide assist or active motion of the front road wheels to reduce steering wheel effort for drivers of the vehicles. Certain electric power steering systems, commonly referred to as speed sensitive electric power steering systems, modulate the amount of steering assist based on a speed of the vehicle. As the speed of the vehicle increases, a speed sensitive electric power steering system typically reduces the current of the electric motor to thereby reduce the steering assist in response to the increased vehicle speed. However, as steering loads increase, this may result in reduced precision for the electric power steering system, for example as a result of increased deflections of a torsion bar of the electric power steering system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved electric power steering system, for example that provides increased precision, such as when steering loads are increased. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.